Just Be Your Tear
by jap2689
Summary: Nathan Scott and Haley James have been best friends since they were 9, they were inseparable. Will one secret ruin there friendship or strengthen it. This is based on a song by Tim McGraw. Better summary inside! NALEY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the story i mentioned in Back In Your Life. I'll still be writing the other one...actually I'll probably finish the other one before I update this one. I just wanted to know if you guys liked my idea. This first chapter isn't the best, but I promise it will get better!**

**Well here it is I hope you enjoy it!**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Just Be Your Tear**_

**Summary: **Nathan Scott and Haley James have been best friends since they were 9, they were inseparable. They told each other everything and never kept any secrets from each other. That is until Haley's boyfriend starts cheating on her and treating her like crap. Nathan who is also friends with her boyfriend is stuck between the both of them, and doesn't know what he should do. He can either tell Haley the secret he has been hiding from her, or watch the girl he loves more then anything get hurt.

"_**Just Be Your Tear"**_

Don't know why he says all those things  
Always shootin' down all your dreams  
He ought to know better than that  
He ought to be watching his back  
'cause you know you know

[Chorus:  
Girl I'd love to shine in your eyes  
If only for just a moment  
Girl I'd be satisfied  
If I could only touch your cheek  
Baby that's all I'd need  
To make my life complete  
Girl I know I can make you smile  
If you knew that I was here  
Wishing that I could just be your tear

I don't know why he cant find the words  
Saying all those things you deserve  
Girl if it was me there I swear  
You know you wouldn't have to feel so unsure  
About what tomorrow would bring  
Don't you know I'd give everything  
If I could just hold you like him  
If I could be more than just friends  
'Cause you know you know

Girl I'd love to shine in your eyes  
If only for just a moment  
Girl I'd be satisfied  
If I could only touch your cheek  
Baby that's all I'd need  
To make my life complete  
Girl I know I can make you smile  
If you knew that I was here  
Wishing that I could just be your tear

_9 years ago_

"But mom I don't want to play with her. All she does is play with dolls. I don't like dolls." nine year old Nathan complained.

"Nathan It will only be for a few hours while your Dad and I go out to dinner with the James's. Plus her older brother Matt is watching you two so it won't be too bad honey." Deb told her son.

"Fine, but I'm not playing with her, and if she cries I don't care." Nathan folded his arms across his little chest and informed his mom.

"Just be nice sweetie, and we will be home before you know it." Deb took her sons hand a walked him next door where the James's lived. They knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer.

"Oh its you." Haley said with a disgusted face when she opened the front door.

"Haley Anne James that is not nice." Her mother Lydia scolded. "Deb, Nathan come on in."

"Well actually I have some touching up to do before we leave. I just came to drop Nathan off. You and Jimmy can come over to the house whenever you are ready." Deb told Lydia and bent over to give Nathan a kiss on the cheek and gently pushed him into the house. "We won't be to late sweetie. Also be good for Matt." Deb gave Nathan another kiss on the cheek, but this time he made a disgusted face and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Mom I hate when you do that."

"I know I can't help it. Bye sweetie be good." With that Deb walked out the door.

"Hey Nathan do you want to watch a movie?" Haley sweetly asked.

"I'm not watching a Disney princess movie if that's what your asking." Nathan answered stubbornly. Haley always made him watch those movies when he was over.

"No I was going to say we could watch Space Jam. It has basketball in it, and I love basketball." Haley replied.

"You like basketball?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"I love it. I bet I could even beat you in a game of one on one. I win against my brother all the time." Haley said confidently.

"You could not beat me. I'm the best there is, and I bet your brother lets you win."

"no he doesn't."

"Yeah he does."

"nope."

"Yep."

"Whatever. Do you want to watch the movie or not?" Haley asked again.

"Sure." Haley and Nathan sat down in Haley's living room and watched Space Jam. Her brother Matt, who was 18 and the oldest of the James's was upstairs with his girlfriend.

After the movie was over Nathan and Haley were both in wide smiles.

"That movie was awesome." Nathan told Haley turning to look at her.

"I know I love that movie." Haley replied.

"So what do you want to do now?" Nathan asked.

"Well we can play video games. I just got this new basketball game its really fun." Haley suggested.

"Or we could go outside to my house a play for real."

"I don't know Nathan its getting dark outside, and Matt probably wouldn't let us."

"Oh come on Hales I'll protect you. Its just darkness, there is nothing to be scared of. Plus we have a light out back so it wont be too dark."

"But what about Matt?" Haley was still unsure about the plan.

"Come with me." Nathan took Haley's little hand and dragged her up the stairs to Matt's room. They both peaked through the crack in the door and noticed Matt kissing his girlfriend. When Haley started to giggle Nathan dragged her down the stairs. Once the reached the bottom they were both laughing hysterically at what the saw.

"Eww Nathan I didn't want to see that." Haley said grossed out.

"Its just a kiss Haley. Its not that big of deal. Now come on he won't even notice we are gone."

"Okay, but just for a little bit."

Nathan and Haley snuck out the back of her house and climbed the fence to get into Nathan's backyard.

"Okay lets play one on one." Nathan suggested.

"Alright, but you're going to lose." Haley teased.

After playing for awhile, Nathan won 10-8. However, he was surprised at how good Haley was. He has never seen a girl play that good before. She was different from the other girls they went to school with."

"Hey Haley"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to be my best friend." Nathan asked shyly.

"I would love to." Haley replied with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5 years later_

It was the day after Dan Scott's funeral, and Nathan was no where to be found. His father had suffered and died from a heart attack, which was caused by HCM, a heart disease that Dan didn't know he had.

"Nathan has been missing all day. Have you seen him anywhere?" Deb asked Lydia over the phone.

"No Deb, I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him. I'll ask Haley maybe she knows where he is."

"Okay just call me back if you hear anything." Deb replied before hanging up.

"Is everything okay mom." Haley asked.

"No sweetie. Have you seen Nathan?"

"No I haven't. Usually we go to the river court today, but he never showed." Haley answered, and then a thought popped up. "Wait I know where he might be. I'll go see." Haley said gathering her coat and heading for the door.

"Haley you are not going out there it is pouring rain." Her mother stopped her.

"I have to do this mom." With that Haley waked out the front door and headed for her and Nathan's secret hide out.

Once she arrived at the river court she looked around to make no one was around. After seeing the coast was clear Haley headed toward the old bathrooms that were near the court, they were the ones no one used anymore. Her and Nathan spent a whole summer cleaning it and fixing it up to be their fort.

Once she arrived she walked in and noticed Nathan sitting in there soaked with water. He looked so broken and lost.

"Nathan?" Haley whispered.

"I was hoping you would find me here." Nathan said after a few minuets.

"I knew you would be here."

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" Nathan asked looking up and noticed that Haley was soaking.

"No, no one knows where I went. Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay Haley. I just lost my dad. I'm only 14 and I have no dad." Nathan snapped. This caused Haley to flinch, which didn't go unnoticed by Nathan.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." Nathan apologized. "I just don't know what I'm going to do." After saying those words Nathan allowed himself to break down for the first time. He hasn't cried this whole time, but he couldn't keep it any longer.

"It's gonna be okay Nate. I'm here for you. You can always count on me okay, and I Promise things will get better." Haley said as she felt tears streaming down her cheek as well. She got up from where she was sitting and went over to Nathan and pulled him into a tight, comforting hug. Nathan hid his face in the crook of her neck until his tears subsided. "Shh its okay Nate. Everything is going to get better I promise. I help you make it better."

"Thanks Hales." Nathan said sincerely after they ended their hug. "I don't know what I would do with out you."

"Hey that what best friends are for." Haley smiled. "Now we should head back. Your mom is really worried about you."

"Alright. Lets go." Nathan and Haley walked back the their houses hand in hand at a slow pace. The rain never did bother them. Rain was always there thing.

Once they were standing in front of Haley's house Nathan suddenly moved his face toward Haley's a gave her a peck on the lips.

"Thanks for everything best bud." Nathan smiled and walked to his house.

Haley brought her hand up to her lips and smiled. That was her first kiss, and Nathan was the one that gave it to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4 years later_

"Hales you cheated." Nathan told his best friend of 9 years.

"I did not. I stole the ball from you and went in for the lay-up and won fair and square. How is that cheating?" Haley laughed. Nathan always was a sore loser.

"You fouled me. When you stole the ball you smacked my hand in the process." Nathan lied.

"I did not. I won, why don't you just admit it."

"Fine you won, but you only did because you cheated." Nathan said and noticed the look in Haley's eye and started running.

"You get over here right now Nathan Royal Scott. I won and you know it." Haley yelled chasing after him. Finally when she caught up to him she lunged at him knocking them both on the ground.

They laid there for a few minuets. Haley on top of Nathan. Both looking into the others eyes.

"Oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean to knock you over." Haley said once it became awkward. She stood up and held out her hand for Nathan to take, helping him up.

"It's okay muscles, just take it easy next time." Nathan joked which caused both of them to laugh. "hey are we having movie night tonight?" Nathan asked after their laughter died down.

"I can't. I'm going out with Damien tonight." Haley replied feeling guilty.

"Ugh Hales just ditch him."

"I can't Nathan he's my boyfriend. I'm not just going to ditch him, and plus he's your friend too."

"I know. I guess we can have movie night another time."

"Sounds good. Well I have to go get ready, you going to walk me home?"

"Nah I'm going to stay here a little while longer."

"Alright. Well I'll call you when I get home later."

"Sounds good. Bye Hales, Love ya."

"Love ya too."

Nathan sat there watching her walk away. He always told her he loved her when they left each other, and she always said it back. However, it meant more then friendship for Nathan, and it killed him that Haley didn't feel the same way.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. This first chapter was just to explain how Nathan and Haley became friends. It will get better.**

**Well let me know if you are intrested in reading more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews...I'm glad you guys like this story because I enjoy writing it!**

**The next chapter is here...I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Just Be Your Tear**

Haley had been standing outside the movie theater for 20 minutes now, waiting for her boyfriend to show up. The movie was starting in 5 minutes and she still saw no sign of him. He would usually call if he was going to be late or couldn't show up. She wasn't going to lie this has happened to her before. There were times where Haley would be waiting and Damien would never show, but usually he would call.

After checking her watch again and seeing that the movie was going to start any minute Haley got up from the bench she was sitting on and walked to her car and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was sitting at home. He was invited to a party, but he wasn't really in the mood. Lately he didn't care for the whole partying scene unless Haley was going to be there. With out her, it would be boring. It seemed that all he ever wanted to do lately was hangout with his best friend. He has had all these feeling for her lately and didn't really know what to do with them. Sure she had a boyfriend, Damien, who was also his friend, but he watched how he treated her everyday. He hated when Damien would flirt with other girls when Haley wasn't around, he didn't think he went as far as sleeping with them, but he wasn't sure. It broke his heart that every time Haley wanted to sing at Tric, Damien would tell her not to because she wasn't good enough. He was always bringing her down, and the sad thing was Nathan was man enough to say something about it because it killed him that Damien had her and he was just her best friend.

Nathan was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He got up from his bed, went downstairs to open the door. When he swung it open he noticed it was Haley, her eyes red and puffy. Nathan turned to look at the clock behind him and saw that Haley should still be on her date.

"Hales what are you doing here?"

"Uhh Damien didn't show up at the movies, and I didn't really want to go home since no one is there, so I came here. Is that alright?"

"Yeah of course come on in." Nathan stepped aside and allowed Haley in the house. "What happened? Why didn't Damien show?"

"I don't know, and I really don't want to talk about it"

"Alright well I rented some movies. You wanna come upstairs and watch them with me?"

"I would love to." Haley smiled. She loved how all she had to do is simply ask Nathan not to talk about it, and he dropped it right away. She loved how he knew her so well. Haley followed Nathan to his bedroom and when they arrived she saw that he was holding up two DVD's

"Okay I know our rule is one chick flick and one I pick out, but I wasn't expecting you, so I'm sorry but there are no chick flicks. You can pick from _Blades of Glory _or _Transformers_." Nathan said waiting for her pick.

"I think I could use a good laugh, so how about _Blades of Glory_." Haley suggested, and without question Nathan went and put it into the DVD player. As he was getting it set up Haley went to sit on her side of Nathan's bed, and when Nathan was done he went over to his side.

They sat side by side, their legs touching in the middle of the bed as they watched the movie. They laughed at all the necessary parts, which was majority of the movie. Nathan knew this was good for her. He could tell when she got here that she was upset, and she could use something that would make her laugh. He would just have to wait for her to tell him what she was upset about when she was ready.

When the movie finished the two of them sat in silence as the credits rolled.

"Hey Nate." Haley said breaking the silence

"Yeah" Nathan replied while turning on his side to face her.

"Do you believe that everyone has a soul mate?" Haley asked as she turned on her side, facing him, as well.

"Uhhm yeah I think that everyone has someone they are meant to be with, but it doesn't always work out that way. Sometimes life isn't fair." Nathan replied after thinking about it. The truth was that he didn't find it fair that someone like Damien could get a great girl like Haley.

"Well what about Damien though? I know he isn't my soul mate. Do you think I have one, or I already passed him up?"

"Hales believe me you have a soul mate, and I'm pretty sure you probably see him all the time. You just haven't figured out who it is yet."

"I'm afraid I'm going to miss him. Like he is going to pass me up someday, and I will always be stuck with someone who second best."

"Well maybe you should break up with Damien. You know see who else is out there." Nathan suggested

"I can't. I don't know how I allowed myself to let it happen, but I think I love him." Haley replied.

"Oh." Nathan couldn't even come up with a reply for her. Those words made him feel like he was being sucker punched in the gut.

" I don't know how I let that happen. Do you know he stood me up tonight without even calling, and let me look at my cell phone, nope still no call. Its like he doesn't even care anymore. The other day he heard me singing, and told me to please stop because I was hurting his ears. You know how important singing is to me Nate. That's my dream, and he is always shooting it down. But then there are those times when he is so sweet, and I don't know, but there is this part of him that made me fall in love with him. I don't know what to do anymore." Haley sighed

"Honestly Hales, I know it might hurt, but I think you need to let him go. You deserve so much better then him." Nathan waited for her to say something, but she didn't. So he continued. "Hales all you have to do is look in the mirror and see how beautiful you are. Damien is so lucky to have you and he takes advantage of that." Nathan noticed Haley giving him a knowing look, so he kept going. "I know he is my friend, but you mean so much more to me, and I'm not going to sit back and watch you get your heartbroken because of him."

"Thanks Nate, I appreciate it, really I do, but I don't think I can do that. Maybe if I sit down and talk with him and discuss how I'm feeling lately, that would help. I think I can change him."

"Its your choice Hales, but you can't change everyone."

"I know." Haley sat and thought about it for a minute, but she wanted to stop thinking about it. That is all she was doing lately, thinking about her relationship with Damien, and trying to figure out where it went wrong. "but enough about me. What about you. You are kind of getting pathetic. What are no girls into you anymore?" Haley teased.

"Woah Hales, watch what your saying now. I can have any girl I want."

"Well Nate if I recall, you haven't had a girlfriend in a whole year now. I think your losing your charm, or maybe your not sexy to girls anymore. Maybe they are all interested in Luke now, I mean wow have you seen Lucas, he is fine." Haley teased.

"My step brother, really Hales. I am way better looking then Luke."

"I beg to differ."

"That's it." Nathan brought his hands to her sides, and rolled his body onto hers, so she couldn't move.

"Nathan Royal Scott, don't you even think about it."

"Take it back, or I might just have to tickle you to death."

"I will not take it back." Haley shouted, knowing what she was about to get. "Lucas Scott is by far better looking then Nathan Scott." As soon as she finished Nathan began to tickle her. She tried to wiggle her way out, but it was no use. Nathan's much larger body was holding her down.

"You ready to take it back yet?" Nathan said as he stopped tickling her, to see if she would give.

"Never." Her answer only gained her more tickling. Which probably wasn't such a smart idea since she could barley breathe. "Wait…I….can't…..breathe…I was joking….you were right." Haley managed out between her laughter.

"I don't think that is good enough. I want you to say that I am hotter then Lucas."

Haley rolled her eyes "You, Nathan Scott are hotter then Lucas Scott." Haley repeated, and Nathan rolled back onto his side of the bed.

"Wow Hales, you think I'm hot?"

"Shut up, You are so cocky." Nathan only laughed in return, and when he turned to look back at Haley he noticed her yawn. He go out of bed and walked into his closet.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked when Nathan disappeared into his closet. Soon after he walked out with a pair of shorts and a shirt.

"Here." Nathan handed Haley the clothing. "You can sleep over My mom and Keith wouldn't mind."

"You sure Nate?"

"Of course, we use to do this all the time."

"Alright, but I don't want you complaining if I hog the bed."

"I promise there will be no complaining. If anything I'm lucky. I get to tell everyone at school that I had co-cheer captain, Haley James in my bed last night."

"Shut up Scott." Haley hit him with the clothes and made her way to the bathroom.

She came out several minuets later. Seeing that Nathan was already in bed waiting for her. Nathan was in awe at the sight before him. His basketball shorts went down past her knees even though she had them rolled several times, and the shirts went down to her thighs. She looked really good in his clothes.

"What are you staring at, how hideous I look in these clothes." Haley said after she noticed that Nathan was staring at her, the truth was she loved wearing his clothes because they smelt like him and for some odd reason they gave her comfort.

"Yeah you do look pretty hideous." Nathan lied.

"That was rude." Haley said folding her arms over her chest, with a mock hurt expression on her face.

"Okay you look hot with my clothes on." Nathan tried, which earned him a smile, and Haley to climb into bed, little did she know, he wasn't kidding.

After getting situated, Haley turned to face Nathan and found that he was already looking at her.

"So how is the whole Lucas Scott is my brother thing."

After Dan had died a doctor suggested that Deb went to these meetings where people went through similar things. That is where she met Keith Scott, which was no relation to her family surprisingly. They immediately hit it off. Keith's wife had died while giving birth to Lucas. After dating for a couple of years, the couple got married. The wedding was actually a few months ago.

"Its not so bad anymore. We are both facing the fact that we have to deal with having a new parent in our lives."

" Well yeah, but you guys really didn't get along at first."

"That was only because we didn't want to let anyone in. Don't get me wrong, we are still working on it, but we're getting better."

"That's good. Keith seems like a nice guy."

"He is. At first I thought he tried to hard, but he's pretty cool."

"I'm glad your getting your happiness back Nate."

"Me too."

"Alright, well I'm going to bed. Night Nathan."

"Night Hales."

Nathan then turned off his lamp and both laid in the darkness, listening to the others steady breathing.

"Hey Nate."

"Yeah Hales."

"Do you think you can hold me like you use to?" Haley asked shyly.

"Sure." Nathan scooted closer to Haley and wrapped his arms around her waist. Haley backed her body in to his, molding their bodies together.

"Thanks Nate. I just feel safer this way."

"No problem."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Haley woke up and heard the shower running, assuming that it was only Nathan in there, she got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Sorry to barge in on yah Nate, but I had to go to the bathroom." Usually this would be weird, but when you were best friends, it didn't matter.

"No problem. Just let me know when you leave."

"Alright I'm done. Thanks Nate."

"uh huh."

A few minuets later Nathan walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom finding Haley already dressed in her clothes from last night and sitting on his bed playing video games.

"You winning?"

"Of course. I always win."

"Not when you play me. Here lets start a new game." Nathan replied cockily, sitting on the bed next to her. Haley turned to look at him and noticed that he was only wearing some basketball shorts, and had no shirt on. 'man does he have a good body.' good thing Nathan didn't catch her staring, because lets face it, that would be kind of embarrassing if your best friend saw you staring at his body.

"Hey Nate, were you having wet dreams last night?" Haley asked out of the blue, trying to contain her laughter. This caused Nathan to pause the game and look at her with a confused face. "Well you were taking cold shower, and its cold outside so.."

"Uh yeah."

"Eww Nate that is gross. Could you not do that when I sleep over. Who was it about?" Haley asked, she couldn't help it she was curious.

"Don't worry about it. Now lets just play the game James." Nathan put the game back on.

"Alright I'm going to go home and shower. You can probably expect me to come back since the James house is always empty."

"That's fine. Oh and there is this party tonight, you in?"

"I guess. I'll have to talk to Damien though. Maybe he will come."

"alright I'll see you later Hales."

"Later."

After Haley left Nathan felt so relieved. That was a close call. He was indeed taking a cold shower. He couldn't help it when he had Haley pressed up to his body all night. The truth was, he had to take one every time she slept over. He was just lucky she hasn't caught on yet.

* * *

**Well there it is..Please review and tell me what you think...I know it starting off slow...but it will get better...also I dont have a set idea of where this story is going so I would love to hear your suggestions...Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm so happy you guys like this story...thanks for the reviews...they really do mean a lot to me!**

**Now here is the next chapter...I don't think it's my best...but here it is anyways!!!**

* * *

On Haley's drive home all she could think about was Damien. She tried to shake it, but the question 'why didn't he show last night?' kept popping up in her head. She didn't want to be the physco girlfriend who call their boyfriend every time something little goes wrong. However, this wasn't little. He didn't show up like he said and didn't even call to say why? After giving in she decided to call.

"_Hello." _he answered groggily

"Damien?"

"_Yeah who is this?" _

" Your girlfriend, Haley."

"_Oh Hales, how you doin babe?" _

"Fine. Where were you last night?"

"_Last night, oh I'm sorry I didn't call, I was sick and fell asleep." _

"Are you feeling better?" Haley asked convinced by his answer.

"_Actually yeah. My mom gave me some medicine last night and I feel a lot better now." _

"oh well there is this party tonight at Bevin's, do you want to go?"

"Sure, but I'll have to meet you there, I work till 10."

"Okay. I'll just go with Nathan, and I'll see you when you get there. Have fun at work."

" _I'll try. Bye Hales." _

"Bye."

After Haley hung up, she felt so relieved. It was good to hear that he was okay. She was so worried that something had happened, but now she knows he's alright and she gets to see him tonight. She was actually starting to look forward to tonight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was downstairs in the kitchen when he heard a loud thump upstairs, and since he was the only one there, he grabbed a bat that was by the back door and made his way upstairs. He heard another noise, this time he was able to tell that it was coming from his bedroom. He walked toward the cracked door, and raised the bat before pushing the door open.

"Aaaahhhhh." Haley screamed when she saw Nathan with a raised bat aiming at her.

"Hales you scared the shit out of me. What did you do? Climb through the window?" Nathan asked. His heart was still racing. He thought for sure he was going to kick someone's ass, but it was only Haley.

"yeah I haven't done it in awhile, so I gave it a try." Haley explained out of breath.

"Haley you haven't climbed through my window since we were 12. It is okay to use the front door yah know." Nathan laughed.

"Oh shut up batman. What were you going to do beat me with a bat." Haley laughed at the plastic baseball bat in Nathan's hand.

"Hey don't laugh, I was about to swing at your ass." Nathan laughed along with her dropping the bat.

"I'm sure you were tough guy. That would really scare a guy with a gun." Haley laughed even harder.

"Whatever." Nathan felt stupid now. "Why are you here anyways." Nathan said upset that she was making fun of him.

"wow rude, is that a way to talk to your best friend?" Haley said trying to hold in her laughter.

"well you were laughing at me." Nathan whined like a little boy. That was enough to do it for Haley, once again she was doubled over in laughter. She has never seen Nathan look so serious before, and not to mention whine, Nathan Scott does not whine.

"Stop Hales." Haley looked at his face and just couldn't bring herself to stop, it sounds wrong, but the hurt look he had on his face was priceless.

"fine then leave." Nathan said pointing to the door with a serious face.

"What? Nathan it was funny. I'm sorry." Haley said getting serious. She was starting to think that Nathan was really upset.

"You mean it." He said with a small smile, trying to hold in his own laughter.

"Of course, you're my best friend. I would never make fun of you, well I would, but you know its only a joke." Haley said sympathetically while pulling Nathan into a hug.

Nathan hugged her back instinctively. It felt so good to be wrapped up in her arms. He sometimes acted upset just so she would apologize and give him a hug. It made his day to have her in his arms. He would keep her there forever if he could. Sometimes it felt like the hug lingered to long, but he couldn't help it, he always got lost in the moment.

Haley stood there awkwardly. She didn't mind hugging Nathan, but it was times like these where it didn't seem right. The way Nathan held onto her, and didn't want to let her go. She almost felt like she didn't know her best friend anymore. Like maybe he was keeping something from her. She knew he was still going through some things with his fathers death, so she never had it in her to let go. She would stand there until he ended it.

Finally Nathan let go and looked down and smiled sweetly. It was times like these where he wanted to tell her everything, but he just couldn't. It would mess up everything.

"Nathan are you okay? You have been acting weird lately."

"yeah. Why would you say I'm acting weird."

"Well I don't know. I kind of feel like you're different around me. I don't really know why, but you just are." Haley tried to explain.

"Well what has changed?"

"Well for example when we hug, not that I mind, but you seem to out do it a little bit. It lingers a little longer then it should. So I was just thinking that maybe something is wrong, you know with the new step dad and brother. You can tell me about it if you want. You never use to keep stuff from me, but if you don't want to talk about it that's fine."

"Hales I'm fine really. Keith has been great, and Lucas and I are starting to get along. There's nothing wrong with me, unless its wrong to want to hug your best friend."

"No not at all. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine Hales. Its just that I feel like I don't thank you enough. You have done so much for me, and I'm just grateful to have you."

"I feel the same way Nathan. I don't know what I would do without you. Your like a brother to me."

Those words hurt Nathan more than Haley would ever know, but he put on the fake smile he is so use to, and simply nodded.

"Okay enough of this mushy stuff. How about the party, you're going right?" Haley asked trying to change the subject. When they were hugging earlier she felt this jolt of electricity go through her. It was something she has never experienced with Nathan before. It was weird, and she didn't want to think about it.

"Yep, I'll be there. Oh and what time are you going?"

"Well what time are we leaving?" Haley asked with a hopeful smile.

"We? I thought you were going with Damien."

"I was, but he has to work until 10. So he is just going to meet me there. I was hoping I could go with you."

"Of course."

"Good I brought my stuff with me, so I could just change here. Also I was hoping I could sleepover again. It suppose to storm tonight, and I don't like storms. Plus no one is home. So can I please stay here with you?"

"Sure. Where are the James's now?"

"I think they were going to visit Matt in California. Then after that they were heading to Iowa to visit Quinn." Haley said sadly. Nathan was pretty much Haley's family. About two years ago her parents bought a R.V. and have been traveling around the country. They didn't really come to Tree Hill much because they had a lot of trust in Haley, but Haley missed her parents and there limited visits really bothered her. Nathan tried not to bring it up because he hated it when Haley was hurt, but this time it just slipped. He calls them every once and awhile, trying to persuade them to come home. Sometimes they do, but most of the time they don't.

"Well your welcome to stay here anytime you like." Nathan offered.

"Thanks Nate, and I know you said yes to tonight so you cant take it back, but if you let me do it all the time, you might never get rid of me." Haley laughed, and Nathan only shook is head laughing along with her.

"oh boy, I should have never said anything." Nathan joked.

"Shut up." Haley playfully hit his arm, causing Nathan to laugh more.

"So we have awhile until the party. What would you like to do with all of our time Miss. James?" Nathan asked after his laughter died down.

"How bout a game of one on one."

"You're on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay I'm finally ready." Haley exclaimed walking out of Nathan's bathroom.

"its about time. I think the party is over already." Nathan teased turning off the video game he was playing and turned his attention to Haley.

"Shut up. The party just started, and who are you looking all hot for?"

Nathan saw Haley's mouth moving, but didn't her any words. He was spaced out on her, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a mini skirt, and tank top, both were very plan and simple. However, when Haley was around Nathan usually she was in some basketball shorts and a shirt, and no make up. Sure Nathan has seen her dressed up before, but now that he had all these feelings building up he was becoming more and more attracted to her everyday. He couldn't believe he never noticed how beautiful she was until a month ago.

"Nathan!" Haley shouted.

Huh…What?"

"you were spacing out on me. What are you thinking about some hot sexy girl you'll be seeing at the party tonight."

"Actually yes, but she's not hot Hales, she is beautiful." Nathan said dreamily.

"Good for you Nathan. I'm glad you finally got your eye on someone. Who is she?"

"I haven't really asked her out yet, so I don't want to say her name and jinx it, but I'll tell you one thing, she takes my breath away every time I see her. When I'm around her I can't breath, but when I'm not around her I want to be. I think she is going to be the one someday."

"Aww Nathan that is so sweet. You better get a hold of this girl. She's really got you head over heals."

"Yeah I would, but its complicated."

"Well sometimes you gotta fight for what you want. So if you want my advice, fight like hell for her."

"I think I will." Nathan smiled. He found it funny sometimes that Haley was so oblivious it was her. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." Haley looked in the mirror once more. "wait, maybe I should put my hair in a pony tail." Haley started walking toward the bathroom

"No don't." Nathan said grabbing a hold of Haley's wrist. "You look good with it down." Nathan said after Haley gave him a confused look.

"Alright, lets go then."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Haley and Nathan arrived at Bevin's, the party was already in full swing. They walked in together hand in hand like they always did, and it didn't even phase them. People always looked at them like they were to blind people in love, but little did they know only one was blind, and the other was very well aware. Their other friends didn't even ask questions anymore because it was useless. They always got the same answer 'we are only best friends.'

"Hey I see Brooke and Peyton come on." Haley tighten her grip on Nathan's hand and dragged him in the direction of their friends. Nathan noticed Jake and Lucas standing there as well, so he didn't make any objection.

"Tutorgirl, Hotshot! What took you two so long?" Brooke questioned her friends.

"Nathan"

"Haley" they both said at the same time. Causing them both to turn and look at each other.

"Hales don't even say it was me you were in the bathroom for and hour."

"Nathan its okay that you take longer then most guys." Haley joked.

"You are going to get it." Nathan said with a mischievous grin, that Haley recognized and started running.

"Yeah you better run." Nathan yelled running after her. "We'll be back." he yelled over his shoulder to his friends.

"We will never understand them." Peyton said aloud while the rest of them only nodded.

Nathan has been looking throughout the whole house and could not find Haley anywhere. 'man she is hiding good.' He looked up the stairs. He knew the upstairs was off limits, but proceeded up there anyway thinking Haley might have went up there. He heard noise coming from the last bedroom door. Getting a satisfied smirk because he had found her, Nathan walked to the door and pushed it open. Once he looked inside he noticed two figure on the bed having sex, and neither of them was Haley. On the other hand, Haley's boyfriend Damien happened to be one of them.

"Get the fuck out!" Damien shouted and turned to see a very pissed off Nathan. "Nathan hey. Its not what it looks like."

"really, because to me it looks like your having sex with someone who is not your girlfriend."

"Okay maybe it does look that way, but it was a mistake." Damien said getting out of the bed and sliding on his boxers.

"A mistake, don't lie Damien this has been going on for a month now." Rachel, the girl on the bed said.

"Shut the fuck up Rachel." Damien said clearly pissed. "She's lying Nate."

"You're a fucking bastard. I'm telling Haley." Nathan turned to walk out the door, but thought of something else. He walked over to Damien and punched him square in the face, causing Damien to fall to the ground. "That you asshole is for hurting Haley." Then Nathan turned to walk out.

"you know maybe I'll tell her your secret too." Damien shouted. Nathan turned and looked at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I see you popping pills at practice. I don't think Haley would really appreciate her best friend doing drugs." Damien smirked.

"They're not drugs."

"Then what are they Nate? Tell me I would love to know. I think Haley would too."

"Its none of your fucking business, and you won't tell Haley anything."

"Then neither will you."

"You are a fucking bastard. Get up now!" Nathan demanded. Damien got up off the floor and walked up to Nate.

"It sucks doesn't it. You have to lie to your precious Haley, but wait you were already doing that." Damien said with a sly smile.

Nathan couldn't take it anymore, he backed Damien up to a wall, and punched continuously in the face. He was letting out all of his anger, he could tell Damien was starting to become out of it, but he couldn't stop. Suddenly Rachel came up and pulled Nathan off Damien.

"What are you trying to do, kill him." Rachel screamed. Nathan didn't even hear her, he kept his gaze and concentration on Damien, who was still smiling. Nathan turned to walk and walked out of the room.

"you don't tell and I don't tell." Nathan heard Damien shout before he was out of the room.

Nathan had to leave this party. Well first he had to find Haley, he couldn't risk her walking into that room. Before he did anything, he walked into the bathroom to cool down. He splashed some water in his face and looked up at his reflection, he was ashamed at what he saw. He had been lying to his best friend, and it killed him. He finally got it in his head that he was only lying to help her, but after Damien's words, he realized what he was doing was wrong. He should just tell her, but he couldn't he was in too deep now. Not even thinking about it Nathan punched the wall with all the force he had, attempting to relieve the anger he was feeling. The anger he had because of the lie he was living. He looked down at his hand and saw the blood streaming from his knuckles, but he felt no pain. He would have to tell Haley the truth about himself and her boyfriend. After a few minutes Nathan left the bathroom and continued his search for Haley.

"There you are." Haley heard from behind her. She whipped around and saw her best friend.

"Nathan where have you been." Haley said, but noticed the sad look in his eyes. She then let her gaze fall to his hand and saw the blood. Nathan immediately put his hand into his pocket.

"Nathan what happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it here, but I think I'm just going to go. You can stay if you want."

"No I'll go with you." they said their goodbyes and walked out of the party.

"Nathan you need to tell me what happened." Haley said once they were in his car.

"it's nothing okay." Nathan snapped. Haley just nodded. "Haley I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just not ready to talk about it."

"Okay." Haley said. That was the last thing that was said. The rest of the car ride was silent.

Once they arrived at Nathan's house they both got into their pajama's and got into bed, neither saying a word. Nathan turned off the lights and faced the opposite direction of Haley, both had their backs to each other. Nathan finally having the courage, turned around.

"Haley I have to tell you something." Haley turned in the bed and came to face to face with Nathan.

"Nathan you can tell me anything."

" Promise you won't get mad."

"I promise." Haley looked deep into his eyes and notice some tears were building up. "Nathan what is it. You're scaring me, just tell me."

"Hales." Nathan got out through his tears. "I……."

* * *

**I know you probably hate me for leaving you hanging like that...sorry..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter...sorry I took longer then I usually do!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Haley I have to tell you something." Haley turned in the bed and came face to face with Nathan.

"Nathan you can tell me anything."

" Promise you won't get mad."

"I promise." Haley looked deep into his eyes and notice some tears were building up. "Nathan what is it. You're scaring me, just tell me."

"Hales." Nathan got out through his tears. "I…….you know what, never mind its nothing." Nathan said as he wiped away his tears.

"No Nathan, you will tell me right now, I can tell there is something wrong."

"Okay but you have to promise you'll let me finish."

"I promise."

"Okay do you remember how a few months ago I went to charlotte to get tested for HCM?" Haley nodded. "Okay well when I came back I told you I didn't have it, but I lied." Nathan felt the tears coming on again as he saw Haley put her head in her hands. "Haley I'm sorry, but I didn't want to scare you. I was so scared myself. I wanted to tell you I did, but after I saw the look you gave me when I told you I didn't have it, I knew I had to lie, you looked so relieved. You're my best friend Hales, and I didn't want to worry you."

" I would have wanted to know Nathan. I understand why you didn't tell me, but you still should have told me."

"I know I'm so sorry." He couldn't even look her in the eye because every time he did, he saw those tears, and he couldn't handle it.

"Are you taking your medicine?" Haley asked. She couldn't even describe how she was feeling. She wasn't really mad, but he still should have told her. That's what best friends did, they told each other everything. She understands why he didn't, but she still would have wanted to know. She was more concerned then anything.

"What? Aren't you mad?" Nathan asked confused. "I thought for sure you would be biting my head off right now."

"I'm not mad Nathan. I just wish you would have told me. Now are you taking your medicine?"

"Sort of." Nathan said looking in the other direction.

"What do you mean sort of Nathan. You better be taking you medication." Haley said, but got nothing out of Nathan. "Nathan please tell me you are."

"I am, but I only take the pills when I'm not playing basketball. I can't risk slowing down my game."

"NATHAN THE GAME MEANS NOTHING." Haley shouted climbing out of the bed. "YOU ARE RISKING YOUR LIFE."

"Haley I'm fine. This is why I didn't want to tell you, I knew you would freak out." Nathan got out of the bed as well.

"Yes Nathan I'm freaking out. You are being stupid. You need to take that medicine even when your playing basketball."

"I can't, it will jeopardize my future. Why cant you understand that Haley?"

"Do you realize how stupid you sound right now? You won't have a future if you don't take your medication and die Nathan."

"I know you don't understand Haley, but I can't take them when I have games and practice. It would ruin everything if I didn't get a scholarship for basketball. I'm sorry, but I simply can't do it."

"Well then I just simply can't talk to you then. At least not until you realize how stupid you are being." Haley started gathering her stuff and walking out of the bedroom.

"Haley you can't leave, it's getting nasty out there. Its suppose to be the worst storm of the season."

"Well your mistaken if you think I'm going to stay in here. I'll sleep in the spare bedroom." Haley continued walking out of the bedroom.

Nathan fell onto his bed, and allowed himself to cry. It was official, he just screwed up any chance he had with Haley as a friend or girlfriend. He had two choices. He could either start taking his medicine and make amends with Haley, or he could stick to what he has been doing and lose his best friend. The choice was actually simple, and he knew what he had to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley walked in the spare bedroom and went straight to the bed. She didn't understand how Nathan could be so stupid. He obviously didn't understand the risks he was taking. She was serious about not talking to him. It breaks her heart that he could be so careless. He is the one person she needs on this planet more than anyone, and he was throwing his life away. She wasn't going to give in. There wasn't a chance in hell that she would go to him. At least not until he makes the right choice. If he wanted to throw away their friendship for a stupid basketball game, then so be it, she wasn't going to sit by and support what he is doing.

Haley was laying in the bed lost in her thoughts. The bed side lamp was on, well it was until the power went out right then.

"shit." Haley said aloud. She looked around the room for a candle or flashlight, but couldn't find anything.

"God damn it Nathan, don't you have anything I could use." Haley continued her search, but before she knew it she was knocked to the ground. She had just ran into something and fell over.

"Fuck." Haley heard followed by a groan.

"Nathan?" Haley asked rubbing her head.

"Yeah its me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah I think so. I just hurt my ass a little. What are you doing in here?"

"Well I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. You can leave now." Haley demanded.

"I don't want to Hales. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough Nathan, and where are you? I cant see a thing."

"Here." Nathan turned on a flash light. "Haley you have to understand"

"What do you want me to understand Nate? That you are risking your life. If that is what you want me to understand, then yea I do. Besides that I think you are an idiot."

"Haley Please." Nathan begged. "I need your support."

"I'm sorry Nathan, but I can't do that. I will never support you for doing something that stupid. I love you too much, and I'm not going to stand by and watch you do something so dumb."

"I thought you would understand." Nathan didn't want to give up, but he was starting to realize that Haley was serious.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. You can leave now. I'm only staying here because of the weather. I'm leaving tomorrow morning, and when you understand what I'm saying, then you can come talk to me."

"I really am sorry Haley." Nathan turned and walked out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Nathan woke up, and immediately went to check on Haley. When he arrived at the spare bedroom door, he found it empty. He walked to the bed, and saw a note laying there.

_Nathan,_

_As you can see I'm gone. I'm really sorry I can't support your decision, but there are too many people in my life that leave me. You are my family, and I can't afford to lose you to. I think it is stupid that you wouldn't take your medication. I love you so much Nathan. You are all I have. You are the one true thing I can believe in. My family is gone and you're the one who is there for me. I can't stand by and watch you throw your life away. So please just take the pills and come talk to me. I miss you already. Please do this for me Nathan. _

_Always and Forever,_

_Haley _

_P.S. I'm going to Damien's right now, but I'll be home after that. _

Nathan was in tears for most of the letter, but that last line caught his attention. Damien. He forgot to tell her about Damien. He quickly got dressed, and left the house.

Once he walked outside he saw all the damage the storm had caused. His house wasn't too bad, but next door was completely ruined. Him and Haley must have slept through it. He walked over in front of Haley's house and noticed that there was a lot of damage. He was too busy examining the house to even notice Haley standing behind him.

"Nathan?" Nathan turned around to see Haley in tears.

"Hales I'm so sorry about your house." Nathan pulled Haley into a hug and rocked her back in forth.

"Its not that." Haley whispered a few moments later. After the sentence came out she broke down again. The image of what she just saw playing over and over again in her head

_Haley arrived at Damien's house and walked up to his room. She was going to knock, but before she could, she heard faint sounds coming from inside. She cracked the door open and saw her boyfriend in bed with another girl. _

"_You bastard." Haley yelled waking them both. _

_Damien shot his head up to see Haley in the door way. He quickly got out of bed, pulled some boxers on, and made his way over to Haley. _

"_Haley its not what you think." _

"_Then what is it? Because I think you are cheating on me." _

"_Okay I guess it is what you think." _

"_How could you? Is this because I didn't want to have sex with you?"_

"_No Hales. Its just that you and me weren't working anymore." _

"_I can't believe I fell in love with an ass hole like you. How long has this been going on?" Haley shouted_

"_A few months." _

"_You fucking bastard." Haley brought her hand up and slapped him across the face. "Stay away from me." _

_Haley quickly left his house and made her way back to Nathan's. Before she had left she noticed the damage that was done to her house, but went to Damien's anyways. She had to talk to someone, and she thought her boyfriends was a safe route. When she walked past her house she saw Nathan standing there._

"What happened Haley?" Nathan questioned breaking Haley out of her thoughts, but then he remembered Damien. "Was that slut at his house?"

"What did you say?" Haley pulled out of his arms and looked Nathan dead in the eye. "You knew he was cheating on me?"

"I saw him last night." Nathan said looking down at his feet. He should of told her.

"But you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry. I was going to, but I told you about my HCM first and you got all mad at me. I didn't want to break your heart."

"Well it happened anyways. You are just like all of the other guys out there. You lied to me." Haley quickly walked away. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get out of there.

"Haley wait. I love you. I'm in love with you." Nathan shouted. He couldn't stop himself. It just came out.

Haley turned from her position in the middle of the street to look at him. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, but it all went away when she heard a loud beep. The next thing she knew, she was hit to the floor.

Nathan watched her every move. He had just told her he loved her. She turned in the street. They were looking at each other, but then he heard the beep. The car tried to slow down, but couldn't stop in time.

"Haley." Nathan shouted and ran over to her.

He held her limp body close to him. He just caused her to get hit by a car. He couldn't control his sobs. He could hear the faint sounds of sirens in the distance. He continued you to hold her until his entire body went limp, and he fell to the ground beside her. Everything going black.

* * *

**You all probably hate me right now! It will get better I promise!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nathan awoke to the calling of his name. He tried to sit up, but got lighted headed and fell back on the bed. He looked around and noticed he was surrounded by a doctor and a couple of nurses.

"Nathan." He heard one of them call out.

He looked up, but couldn't manage to say anything. He tried, but it was useless. He motioned to his mouth, and they quickly brought him some water.

"Son you passed out. Can you tell me how you are feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I feel okay." Nathan mumbled, but then all of the earlier events flashed in front of him. "Haley? Haley James is she okay?" Nathan asked frantically after remembering what happened.

"We aren't sure. She is with another doctor. Last I heard she was in surgery." The nurse informed him.

Nathan laid his head back on the bed as the tears started to cascade down his cheeks. He caused all of this to happen. The one person he loves the most could be seriously hurt, or worse be dead. He was so clueless and in the dark.

"Nathan are you okay? Are you feeling any pain?" One of the nurses asked after she noticed his tears.

"No. I'm okay. Am I okay to leave? I feel fine." Nathan got up out of the bed and waited an answer.

"No, you need to lay back down. We ran some tests, you can leave after we get the results back."

"I need to see if Haley is okay. Come find me when you get the results." With that Nathan walked out of the hospital room. He made his way to the waiting room. When he arrived he saw Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas sitting there.

"Nathan you're okay." Brooke said pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just passed out. What about Haley? Is she okay?"

"We don't know." Brooke said looking down at her feet. She was really broken up about this. They have been sitting in the waiting room for two hours and haven't heard a thing.

"Did you guys call her parents?"

"Yeah they said they couldn't make it." Peyton said in an angry tone. How can you not come see your daughter after she has been hit by a car.

"What?" Nathan asked appalled.

"Yeah they said something about the R.V. acting up, and couldn't make it in time. They want us to keep them posted though." Brooke answered.

"Your mom and Keith are on a plane right now." Lucas said speaking up for the first time. Their parents had just left to go on a little vacation.

"I'm fine, they didn't have to come." Nathan said taking a seat by Lucas.

"They wanted to come anyways."

"Alright, so now what? Do we just wait?" Nathan questioned looking around at his group of friends. He felt the need to do something, he felt so helpless.

"We wait." Peyton said placing her head on Brooke's shoulder.

The group of them sat in silence. They all felt helpless. Lucas wasn't really sure how to feel. He was worried about Nathan, but he didn't know Haley really well. He knew she was at the house all the time, but he never got to know her. So he was pretty much there in support of everyone else. Peyton and Haley have gotten close over the years. They didn't start out so well, but now they were really close friends. Peyton was worried she was going to lose the one person she could confide in the most. Haley was there for her when her mother died, and any other time she needed her. Brooke and Haley have known each other since 7th grade. She was one of Haley's best friends. Brooke was pretty sure she would lose it if she lost Haley.

Nathan sat there regretting everything he has done in the past 48 hours. He felt that this was all his fault. If hadn't told her about is HCM she never would have left to confide in Damien, and none of this would have happened. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. He couldn't afford to lose someone else. Haley was his everything. He wouldn't survive without her. She has helped him through so much. He simply couldn't live with out her. She has to be okay. Nathan would never forgive himself if she wasn't.

"Haley James." They were all broke out of their thoughts, and rushed to greet the doctor.

"Is she okay?"

"What happened?"

"Can we see her?"

"How bad was the damage?"

"Woah." The doctor took a step back. "Haley just got out of surgery. The damage wasn't as bad as we expected. There was some internal bleeding, but we were able to stop and repair it. As of right now she is in a coma." The doctor informed the group of teenagers.

"How long will she be in a coma?" Nathan asked. It was the question on all of their minds.

"That we can't determine. She will come out of the coma on her own time. It could be days, months, years, or maybe never. We will be monitoring her closely, and we will let you know of any changes."

"Can we see her now?" Brooke questioned.

"Yes, but no more then three at a time. She's in room 323."

"Thank you for everything." They told the doctor before he left.

"You wanna go see her Nate?"

"No, you guys go first. I'll wait until your done." The three of them walked off down the hall.

Nathan sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs and broke down. This couldn't be happening. He needed her to be okay. He needed to tell her he was sorry. He needed to tell her that he would take his medication. He needed to tell her that he would do anything for her. He couldn't lose her, not now. He needed to hear her say that she loved him back. He couldn't live without knowing how she felt.

One hour later Nathan finally made his way to room 323. He hesitantly walked in the door, and couldn't stop his tears from falling. She was laying there in the hospital bed. She looked so broken. Her skin was pale. She was also hooked up to several machines. Nathan walked over to the chair beside the bed and sat down. He grabbed a hold of her hand and placed a small kiss on it.

"Hey Hales." He whispered softly. "I need you to wake up. Can you do that for me?" He looked at her waiting for any sort of response, but got nothing. "Just move one of your beautiful fingers if you can hear me." Nathan looked down at her hand that was in his own, but saw no movement. He put his head down to the bed as his sobs escaped his body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, I'm Haley James." nine year old Haley said to her new neighbor.

"I'm Nathan Scott, and I don't talk to girls." Nathan said stubbornly and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------

"Push me higher Nathan." Haley shouted from her swing.

"I'm trying." nine year old Nathan shouted to her. He pushed her harder and the next thing he knew she was on the floor crying.

"I'm sorry Haley. I didn't mean to push you so hard. I was trying to get you higher." Nathan bent down to her side and looked at the scrap on her knee.

"Thanks a lot. Now I won't look pretty in dresses." Haley said angrily and looked down at her knee.

"Here." Nathan bent down and kissed the scrap lightly. "Does that make it feel better?"

"Yeah a little, but it still won't go away." Haley said upset.

"Don't worry Haley you will always look pretty in dresses."

"Thanks Natey. I'm glad I have a best friend like you." Haley smiled

--------------------------------------------------

It was recess time, and when you were ten, you got excited about recess.

Haley walked out onto the playground and noticed a bunch of girls teasing Nathan. She remembered him telling her that he was going to tell Sara he liked her. Once she got closer she heard one of the girls tell him he had cooties.

"Hey!" Haley shouted.

"Oh look it's the tom boy." all the girls laughed. "I bet you she has cooties too since she is best friends with him."

"So what if I do. I think having cooties is cool. Right Nathan?" Haley turned to look at a shocked Nathan. However, he didn't say anything so Haley bent over and gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips.

"Come on Nate." Haley said grabbing his hand. "lets go play on the slide."

The two of them walked off. Haley smiled when she heard all the girls whispering back in forth to each other.

"Why did you ki-kiss me Haley?"

"I don't know." Haley shrugged. "I was just trying to help you out. You don't need them anyway."

"Thanks, and by the way I think cooties are cool too." Nathan said and suddenly leaned and gave Haley a kiss.

--------------------------------------------------

"Haley are you sure. You can go with your boyfriend, I won't mind." 14 year old Nathan said.

"No Nathan I want to have movie night with you. He'll understand."

Then next day when Nathan arrived at school, he saw Haley sitting on the steps crying.

"What's wrong Haley?" He went over to sit by her.

"Mike broke up with me." she cried.

"What? Why?"

"He said I spend to much time with you."

"I'll go talk to him." Before Haley could stop him, Nathan walked across the playground and shoved Mike in the back.

"What was that for?" Mike shouted.

"For breaking up with my best friend."

"Well maybe if she wasn't up your ass all the time. What do you like her or something?"

"That doesn't matter. She is my best friend, and she liked you. You're an idiot for letting her go." Nathan shoved him once more and knocked him to the ground. He turned around and was instantly greeted with a hug.

"Thanks Nathan." Haley said sincerely, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

--------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you are going to the dance with Nathan." Brooke said.

"Why? We are both sophomores, and didn't have dates." Haley shrugged.

"Do you like him?" Peyton asked

"Nathan? Eww No! He is like my brother." Haley said with a disgusted face.

"Well your 'brother' is here." Brooke said with air quotes.

Haley walked down the stairs and was speechless at how good Nathan looked in a suit and tie. Finally snapping out of her thoughts.

"You clean up pretty good Nate."

"I could say the same for you Hales."

They both shared a knowing look, and walked out of the house.

--------------------------------------------------

"Haley I don't think you should date this Damien kid. You don't even know him."

"Nathan I like him. He may not be the best of guy, but I have to at least give him a chance."

"Fine, but one of these day I'm gonna say 'I told yah so'"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"I just don't want you to get your heartbroken."

--------------------------------------------------

"Haley wait. I love you. I'm in love with you."

Haley walked back to the side walk from her position in the middle of the street, stood in front of Nathan, and stared him straight in the eye.

"I love you too."

--------------------------------------------------

"Wow Haley I can't believe you are getting married." Brooke squealed.

"I know it all happened so fast. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Haley its time." Lucas said peaking his head through the door.

Haley walked down the isle with her arm hooked in her fathers. She looked around the church and saw only her close family and friends. She had always wanted a small wedding.

"I love you Haley James." Her groom whispered when she arrived.

"I love you Nathan Scott." She whispered back with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan has been in Haley's room for over two hours now, and within those two hours he saw no movement. He didn't see any sign of life from Haley at all.

"Mr. Scott, I'm sorry, but we are going to have to ask you to step out for a little bit. We need to take some more tests." One of the nurses said.

"I can't leave her. What if she wakes up and I'm not here." He replied stubbornly.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice. I promise I will tell you if anything happens."

"Alright." Nathan gave in "But I'm holding you to that promise." With that Nathan walked out of the door.

In all honesty, the nurses had no idea what to expect. When it came to coma's they were clueless as to when a person could come out. There was no way of telling.

One of the nurses was writing down number from a machine when she heard movement behind her.

"Mr. Scott I…" She looked and saw no one there. That was when she noticed Haley's arm moving, and looked to see her struggling to open her eyes. She quickly paged the doctor.

"What going on?" the doctor asked.

"I think she is coming out of the coma." The doctor looked and saw Haley had her eyes open.

"Miss James, can you hear me." Haley nodded.

"Can you tell me what happen?" The doctor saw Haley struggling to talk so he brought her water. "Better?"

"yeah." she answered groggily. "all I remember is standing in the middle of the street, and getting hit by a car." she mumbled the best she could.

"You're right. You were only in a coma for a few hours. Can you tell me your full name?"

"Haley Anne James."

"Okay, good. We want you to stay in the hospital for a couple of nights. We will need to run a few more tests later on today. As for right now, you need to rest. I'll send a nurse to tell your friends you are awake." The doctor started walking out of the room, but was stopped.

"No don't tell them yet. I need some time to myself for awhile."

"Okay you tell us when you want us to inform them."

"Thank You."

After the doctor left the room Haley laid in her bed with a thousand thoughts running in her head. The majority of them were about Nathan. "I'm in love with you," Kept playing over and over in her head. Did she love him? She was also confused about her dream when she was in the coma. It was all about Nathan. It was almost like it was trying to tell her something. They were all of her favorite childhood memories, or most of them. However, what confused her the most was the jump into the future. She would never imagine herself to get married to Nathan. She didn't know how to interpret the dreams. He loved her, but did she feel the same way? Lately she has been having all of these feelings, but was it love? Her head was spinning, and she had no idea what to think. All she could do now was wait for some answers.

* * *

**Okay so if you were confused..the parts with Nathan and Haley were flashbacks/the future that Haley was dreaming. If you have any questions let me know!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again thank you for the reviews..and sorry this took longer then the others..I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Nathan sat in the hard plastic chair of the waiting room, nervously drumming his fingers on the arm rests. He hasn't left the hospital in two days. Just last night the nurse had told him to stay out of Haley's room until he was given the okay to go back in, but it was driving him crazy. He had to see her. He needed to see her. He really needed her to wake up. He was starting to loose hope that she would. It has only been two days and he was already losing hope. He wouldn't care if she didn't remember a thing about him. That was something he could live with, but if she didn't make it he would be devestated. He had to see her now. He looked to the left of him and saw some nurses lost in a conversation, he looked to the right and saw that the receptionist was caught up in the book she was reading. He got up out of the chair and quietly made his way down the hall. Before entering her room he glanced around to make sure no one noticed him. Seeing that it was okay he walked in the room and let out of steady breath.

"Nathan?" upon hearing his name he whipped around to see Haley sitting in her bed, wide awake.

"Haley!" He ran over to her bed and pulled her into bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad you are okay." After hearing Haley cough, he let her go. "sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No. You have no idea how good it is to see you." Haley smiled.

"Never scare me like that again. I was so afraid I was going to lose you for good." Nathan said with a shaky voice. He was trying to be strong, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Hey come here." Haley waved him over. Nathan climbed in the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around him, and he buried his head in the crook of her neck. "You will never lose me, I promise Nathan."

"Haley about what I said before you were hit. I-" Nathan started, but Haley cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. I don't remember anything before I was hit. I just remember going to Damien house and seeing him in bed with some slut." Haley lied.

Nathan's heart dropped when she told him she didn't remember him confessing his love. It took a lot for him to finally say those words to her. But to look on the bright side, at least he can find a more romantic way of doing it.

"I'm really sorry about him Hales." Nathan said sincerely.

"Thanks Nate, and I'm glad you didn't tell me 'I told yah so.'" Haley said with a knowing smile. Nathan returned the smile after he caught on with what she was talking about.

"_Haley I don't think you should date this Damien kid. You don't even know him." _

"_Nathan I like him. He may not be the best of guy, but I have to at least give him a chance." _

"_Fine, but one of these day I'm gonna say 'I told yah so'" _

"_That's a risk I'm willing to take." _

"_I just don't want you to get your heartbroken."_

"_Nate you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. Plus I'm not going to let some guy ruin my life." _

"_Hales if I don't worry about you, who will?" Nathan laughed. "Just be careful." _

"_I will, and you have to promise me you won't threaten the guy." _

"_I can't promise that, but I can promise you that I will only threaten him if there is a reason. So if he gives me no reason then were good." _

"_You are something else Nathan Scott." _

"Maybe next time you will take me advice." Nathan said seriously

"I don't regret dating him Nathan. I mean we did have some good time together."

"Yeah, but where is your heart now? Its probably broken in a million pieces."

"Yeah, but sometimes you have to trip and fall to realize how wrong you were."

"Haley you never deserved to trip and fall." Nathan said sincerely.

"Well even the best fall down sometimes." Haley giggled. "Can we not talk about this. I just want to get some sleep."

"Yeah sure. I'll let you rest." Nathan attempted to get off the bed, but Haley didn't loosen her grip around him. "Hales?"

"Will you stay in here with me?"

"Sure." Nathan got resituated and laid back on the bed, wrapping his arms around her as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Nathan?" Lucas said aloud when he, Brooke, and Peyton arrived back in the waiting room.

"I don't know. He said he wasn't leaving." Brooke said with the shrug of her shoulders.

"Lets go look in Haley's room, maybe he went in there." The three of them walked down the hall and looked into Haley's room.

"Is he-" Peyton started but was shushed by Brooke.

They looked in and saw the two of them in Haley's bed, wrapped in each others arms. Their faces only inches apart.

"When are they going to realize they love each other?" Brook whispered.

"The real question is, when is Haley going to realize she's in love with him." Lucas replied.

"What?" Both Peyton and Brooke shouted.

"Shh. Come on lets go back to the waiting room." The three of them headed back to the waiting room. Lucas sat in a seat and Brooke and Peyton sat across for him, giving him a look.

"What?"

"You just said that it was Haley who needed to realize that she loves him. Why not Nathan?" Brooke asked, waiting for an answer.

"Well I'm not suppose to say anything, but Nathan has known he loves Haley more then a friend for awhile now." Lucas laughed at Peyton and Brooke's shocked faces.

"What." they both screeched. "Broody, why didn't you tell us?" Brooke added.

"Nathan didn't want everyone to know since Haley was with Damien and all, but now that he cheated on her Na-" Lucas said but was cut off.

"WHAT?" Both girls screamed.

"Shh, keep it down." Lucas looked around the room and noticed all the dirty looks they were receiving. "Okay let me tell you the story. The other night at the party Nathan caught Damien having sex with Rachel. He was going to tell Haley that night, but first told her about his HCM. Haley got pissed he lied to her, slept in the other room since she couldn't really leave with the storm and all. She left in the morning to go talk to Damien, and walked in on him and Rachel. She went back to Nathan's. Nathan told her he knew already. Haley got mad again, went to walk home, and Nathan told her he loved her. Haley stopped in the middle of the street, and was hit by the car." Lucas go out quickly.

"Wait. So Nathan was the reason she got hit by the car?" Peyton asked.

"No, don't blame it on him. Haley was frustrated and walked in the middle of the street. If you want to point fingers, it should be at her. Her house in next door to ours, she shouldn't have been in the middle of the street in the first place, but like I said its no ones fault. They were both frustrated and mad." Lucas spit out.

"Okay we get it. No one's fault." Brooke agreed.

" What an ass, I can't believe Damien would cheat on her." Peyton said.

"Especially with Rach-hoe." Brooke added.

"Girls." Lucas attempted, but they were to busy in their own conversation, or plan to take Rachel and Damien down. "GIRLS!" Lucas shouted.

"What?" they said in unison.

"That isn't even the real issue. You should see Haley's house. It is completely destroyed from the storm." Lucas said sadly. "I talked to her parents, and you know how they are. They said not to worry about it, that they were going to get rid of it anyways."

"How could they say that. Haley is without a home now. What are they going to do? Kick her to the curb." Brooke said angrily.

"Not necessarily. I have a plan." Lucas said with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Haley was finally leaving the hospital. She knew she had no where to go, but her friends kept on telling her that everything will be okay, and that they found her a place to stay. However, they wouldn't tell her where.

"Here let me help you." Nathan helped Haley into the car, and went around to get in on his side.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Lucky." Haley answered, but then noticed Nathan's confused look. "I get hit by a car, and I come out with a broken arm. I Must have had some sort of luck to make it through that." she continued.

'or maybe because you still have a life to live, someone who loves you.' Nathan wanted to answer, but didn't say anything at all. He knew Haley had a lot of stress right now, and he didn't want to add to it.

"Nathan why are we at you house? I thought you were taking me to where I was going to be staying." Haley stated when Nathan pulled into his driveway.

"Yeah, I am, but I have to get something out of the pool house really quick. You want to come with?"

"Sure." Haley got out of the car with Nathan's assistance, and walked into the back yard where the pool house was. Nathan's family had money, and by their pool they built a lot guest house. Inside there was a mini living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. It was for when they had guests over.

Once they walked through the door Haley gasped at what she saw. All her belongings were scattered about the guest house. In the living room hung pictures of her friends and family. The walls were painted a light blue, one of Haley's favorite colors. She made her way to the bedroom, and couldn't stop the tears from falling. It was set up exactly how her original bedroom had been. She felt like she was back in her house, her new bedroom was spitting image of her old one.

Haley walked back into the living room and saw all her friends standing there, including Deb and Keith.

"You guys did this for me?" Haley said through her tears.

"Yes sweetie. When we got home a couple days ago, we noticed all the horrible damage the storm did to your home. So we suggested to Luke that you stay here. Brooke, Peyton, and Luke have been working the past two days to make it perfect for you, and Nathan helped with the bedroom."

"Thanks you so much. This means a lot to me." Haley went over to Deb and Keith and pulled them into a hug. "and you guys, thank you so much for making it perfect." She walked attending to give all of them an individual hug, but Brooke had other plans.

"Group hug." Brooke shouted. The group of friends pulled Haley into a hug.

"Okay well we will let you get settled in." Deb said heading toward the door. "Come on guys." everyone left the pool house.

Haley looked around with amazement. Everything looked so beautiful. It suited her perfectly. Walking in you could instantly tell the type of personality Haley had. She would definitely have to thank Nathan later. She knew none of them would know her enough to make it this perfect. They actually managed to fill a whole wall of the living room with pictures. It looked like a collage.

"Are you all settled in?" Nathan asked peeking through the door.

"Yes, and thank you for this." Haley said sincerely.

"It wasn't me Hales. Luke, and the girls did most of it. I was with you a lot of the time." Nathan said after fully emerging into the small house.

"Yeah, but you had to of given them a lot of help. I mean look at this place, its perfect." Haley said still in awe

"They just asked a lot of questions, and I answered. I didn't really know what was going on until yesterday when I walked in on them working in here."

"Well it's perfect. You have no idea how much this means to me." Haley said walking over to Nathan and giving him a hug.

"Anything for you Hales. I would do anything to make you happy." Nathan whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

For once in her life she felt completely secure and safe. It scared her that just being in Nathan's arms could make her feel that way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! This next chapter is really really short, but it sets some stuff up. I had it done so I thought I would post it today as well. I actually have the next chapter done as well. I just have to proof read it, and then I will try to have it up here tomorrow some time. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Also if you have any ideas, feel free to share. I love hearing the readers opinions! Well enjoy!**

* * *

It was Saturday night and the girls were having a sleep over in Haley's new "home." It has been two days since Haley was discharged from the hospital. She was still feeling a little sore, but with the help of her two friends, things were getting better. 

"Wow we did a damn good job on this place." Brooke said looking around the pool house.

"Brooke you sat around most of the time. Don't listen her Hales, it was mostly me and Luke who did all the work." Peyton corrected.

"Well I put it in my good taste." Brook defended herself.

"It's awesome you guys. I love it." Haley said also admiring her living space.

"So what should we do now?" Brooke asked the girls.

"Well I actually planed this because I wanted to talk to you guys." Haley answered.

"What about Tutorgirl?"

"When I was in my coma I had this dream, and I don't know how to interpret it."

"Okay lets get comfy." The girls sat together on the couch and Haley started telling them all about her dream.

"Wow so the whole thing was about Nathan?"

"Yeah, they were mostly flashbacks from when we were younger, but the part where I was getting married to him really scared me. Is it trying to tell me something." Haley has been trying to deal with these dreams for awhile now, but couldn't come up with a meaning. Did she really have serious feelings for Nathan, and have they always been there?

"Let me just come out and bluntly ask yah, do you love him Hales?" Peyton asked

"I don't know. I mean I love being around him, he's great. He is always there for me, I can count on him whenever I need him. However, what scares me the most is that when he is not around I want him to be. Like I get this lonely feeling, almost like there is a piece of me missing." Haley explained. She looked up and found both girls staring at her with big smiles. "What?"

"You love him Haley."

"But I love Damien, or at least I did. How could I have been in love with Nathan all of this time, and not realize it?"

"Well maybe you were to scared to express or show those feeling because of Damien. In your dream you actually said I love you back to Nathan right?"

"Yeah." Haley stated confused.

"Before you were hit by the car, did you want to say it back?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should've talked to Nathan about it, instead of telling him you don't remember."

"I was scared, I didn't know what to do. Plus I didn't want things to be awkward for us. Nathan is my best friend, and I don't want to ruin that just because we have some stronger feelings for each other."

"Haley when you saw yourself getting married to Nathan, did you feel happy?"

"Well yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean reality will be the same."

"If you want to know what I think." Brooke started. "I think you love him, and have for awhile now but you were to afraid to allow it. What do you think Peyton?"

"Brooke is right Hales. I think you are madly in love with your best friend."

"But wait-" Haley started, but he cell phone rang. " one sec."

"Hello!" Haley answered "Mom? It is so good to hear from you." Haley walked into the other room. She emerged a few minutes later looking pale and sad.

"Haley are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm just not feeling very well. I'm going to go lay down. You guys can stay if you want though." Haley didn't wait for them to say anything. Instead she went straight to her bed and the tears started streaming down her face.

She has worked really hard to keep her problems in the back of her head, but lately she has been really vulnerable. Also her mothers phone call didn't help much, it only brought back a lot of bad memories she didn't want to think about…..

* * *

**I know its not the best.. but I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it...again the next chapter will probably be up some time tomorrow..look out for it!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was a beautiful Monday morning. Nathan had just finished getting ready for school, and was going to see if Haley was ready to go. He walked downstairs, walked out the back door, and made his way to the pool house. Once he walked in he saw Haley passed out on the couch with a photo album laying across her chest. As he walked closer he saw the near empty bottle of tequila.

"Hales." He shook her lightly. Haley stirred, but didn't wake up. "Haley." He tried again, using more force.

"hmm." Haley opened her eyes and stared into Nathan's. She wasn't really sure what he was thinking. In his eyes she saw disappointment, sadness, and guilt.

"Were you drinking last night?" Nathan asked sternly.

Haley winced at his tone of voice and brought her hand up to her aching head.

"Why would you do this Haley? Drinking isn't going to help anything." Nathan said more calmly.

"I know." Haley said quietly. Then all of a sudden she got that feeling in her stomach. "Will you excuse me." She ran into the bath room and made it just in time.

Nathan didn't know what to do. He stood from his spot in the living room, with a disgusted look on his face hearing her in the bathroom. A few moments later Haley emerged from the bathroom, and laid back on the couch.

"I'll stay home with you today." Nathan stated putting his back pack down.

"No. I'll be fine. You go to school. I don't want you to be benched at your next game because of me." Haley said but Nathan wasn't budging. "Nathan really, I'm fine, go to school."

"Alright. I'll check on you at lunch." Nathan gave in. Haley nodded and watched him walk out the door.

She hated the way he was looking at her. She could tell he was pitying her. She didn't want that. She was strong enough to make it on her own. She didn't need anyone.

Haley got up from her place on the couch and walked over to the mirror that was hanging by the door. She looked on at herself, ashamed at what she was doing. She didn't want Nathan to pity her, but here she was pitying herself. She knew she needed help, but she would never admit that to anyone. The way she saw things, she only had herself. Her family was too busy wandering the country, and her boyfriend cheated on her. She knew she had Nathan, but she couldn't always rely on him. She wouldn't let herself. 'I'm in love with you Haley.' those words haunted her. She didn't know what to do. She was a mess. Why would he love her? She was a mess. No one really knew what she was going through, not even Nathan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, I can't believe it, Nathan is late." Brooke said sarcastically when he walked into his class 5 minutes late.

"No funny." He said seriously. Normally in class you wouldn't be able to talk, but today they were working on a project. Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley all had economics together.

"Where is Haley?" Lucas asked. It was clear that Nathan was upset, and when he noticed Haley wasn't there he figured that was why.

"Well this morning when I went to the pool house to see if Haley was ready for school, I found her passed out on the couch." Nathan explained.

"She was still sleeping! Haley never sleeps in on school days." Brooke said in pure shock.

"She wasn't just sleeping, she was hung over. There was a bottle of tequila almost empty next to her." Nathan said with disappointment evident in his voice.

"But I thought you said Haley doesn't drink." Lucas was confused. He was starting to get to know Haley better, but he didn't know everything yet.

"Yeah, she doesn't. There is something going on with her, and she won't let me in." Nathan said sadly.

"I'm sure she will be fine Nate." Brooke gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"I'm really worried about her." Nathan continued. "She has been really distant lately."

"Mr. Scott, Mr. Roe, and Miss. Davis, this isn't social time. Please work on your project." The teacher interrupted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Mom? It is so good to hear from you." Haley said into the phone._

"_I'm just calling to make sure you are alright." _

"_I'm fine, I just have a few bruises. How are you feeling?"_

"_As well as to be expected."_

"_I miss you mom." _

"_I know sweetie, but I still need some time."_

"_Where are you anyways."_

"_I'm visiting Quinn, she says hi. You should come visit Haley-bub."_

"_Have you heard from him?" Haley asked, ignoring her mothers previous statement._

"_No." she heard the sadness evident in her mothers voice. "But I have to go bub, I'll call you soon." with that her mother hung up._

Thinking back to the phone call with her mother sadden her. Her family issues had always bothered her, but right now they seemed to pile on top of everything else going wrong in her life. She was actually pretty good at pushing them to the back of her head, but lately she has had no such luck. All the bad stuff in her life was driving her crazy. It seemed that she was the only person in the world with problems. She tried to rid them, but they wouldn't go away.

Haley sat on the couch in her new "home" flipping through the pages of and old photo album. The first page she came across brought a smile to her face. It was her and Nathan when they were ten, both sticking their tongues out at the camera. The next made her angry, it was a picture of her and Damien. She took it out of the album and ripped it to pieces. The last picture, the one she was looking for, brought tears to her eyes. She looked down at the picture lovingly. It was her entire family. The James family was big, it included her parents, her two older brothers, her three older sister, herself, and their dog duke. They all looked so happy. However, once incident that occured 6 months ago tore them all apart. Haley never told anyone about it, but it haunted her. She hates what has become of her family.

"Haley?" upon hearing her name, she quickly whipped away her tears and put on her fake smile.

"Hey Nate! What are you doing home?"

"I wanted to see how you are doing. It's lunch so it doesn't really matter."

"Well I'm fine." Haley lied.

"No your not Haley. Will you please tell me what is going on." Nathan has seen the change in her behavior, and needed some answers.

"Just don't, please. I'm fine." Haley took in a steady breath. She could not break down in front of him.

Nathan bent down to the floor and picked up the pieces of the ripped picture, along with some used tissues.

"You are not fine Haley. Please tell me what's going on with you."

"Nathan please." Haley couldn't stop the tears anymore, but she still wasn't ready to talk about it.

Nathan watched as she lowered her head into her hands, and her sobs took control of her body. She looked so broken. He wanted so bad to fix her problems, but she wouldn't let him in. He hated when she cried. He walked over to her, and put his arms tightly around her body holding her close.

"Why does bad stuff always happen to me?" Haley cried.

"Hales you need to tell me what is going on. Is this about Damien?"

"Him and everything else. My dad left us Nathan. I never told you, but he did."

"What? I don't understand." Nathan was beyond shocked. Anyone who looked at the James's could tell that they were a happy family.

"Six months ago my mom as diagnosed with breast cancer. My dad got scared and left us. My mom up and left as well. She didn't want to burden me with everything, and said she needed time. So she made up the excuse about the R.V. and left town."

"I'm so sorry Haley. I had no idea." Nathan rubbed his hand along her back, the anger building up within him. 'what a coward.' he thought to himself. He will never view Jimmy James the same.

"My family is in a pretty dark place right now. I want to help, but I don't know what to do. I have no idea where my mom is half the time, and we haven't heard from my dad since he left. I feel like this is all my fault. Like I should have done something." Haley choked out.

"Don't you ever think that Hales. Your families problems are not your fault."

"I have no one Nate. My family left me, they couldn't even come see me after I was hit by a car. My boyfriend, who I loved, cheated on me. I'm all alone."

"Haley you will never be alone, you will always have me. I promise." He tightened his grip

"I can't always rely on you Nate. I love you for it, but I have to learn to do things on my own."

"Haley you could never get rid of me. You're my best friend, and I would do anything for you."

"Thanks a lot Nate." Haley didn't know why, but she got the sudden urge to lean up and kiss Nathan's cheek, but he moved slightly and she kissed the corner of his mouth.

Nathan wanted so bad to kiss her back, but he knew she was in a bad place right now. He would have to be her rock for awhile.

"I'll help you get through this Hales, but only if you stop drinking."

"It was just one slip. It won't happen again." Haley promised.

"Okay do you need anything else? Do you want to talk about it more?"

"No. Actually I just want to take a nap if you don't mind."

"Sure. Let me know if you need anything. And Hales I promise it will get better." Nathan got up from the couch and walked out of the guest house. He hated leaving her alone, but this was a lot for him to process. Also he wasn't very good with words. He will let her get some rest, and talk to her later about it.

Once Nathan was out of the guest house Haley went to the side table by her bed and pulled out another bottle of tequila. She usually wasn't one to drink, but lately it was helping with the pain. She took the cap off and started drinking away all of her worries.

* * *

**Now this chapter might look like Haley is an alcoholic, but she isn't. I don't intend on making her one..she is just going through some things. If you have any questions let me know...also I'll try to update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Haley was sitting on her bed as her cell phone rang, she had just finished writing a song. Lately that's what she did to release her anger.

"Hello!" She answered.

"_Hales?" _

"Why are you calling me again Damien?"

"_I wanted to tell you I'm sorry and I made a mistake."_

"Yeah I don't really care if you are sorry, and yeah you're right, you did make a mistake."

"_Haley please give me another chance." _

"Why? Why would I do something so stupid?"

"_Because I love you." _Haley's heart stopped beating at his words, but snapped back into reality.

"No you don't. You're just saying that to make yourself feel better."

"_Haley please. Just give me another chance."_

"You had your chance you asshole." she yelled and hung up the phone.

It hasn't been the first call she revived from Damien, but in every call she held her own. She would never give him a second chance.

She pulled her guitar out and started singing the new song she had just finished. It was kind of an angry song, but it made her feel better. She loved getting lost in her music.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_the smiles, the flowers, everything...is gone_

_yesterday I found out about you_

_even now just looking at you...feels wrong _

_you say that you'd take it all back, given one chance _

_it was a moment of weakness and you said yes... _

Nathan was just on his way to check Haley, but stopped at the door when he heard her singing. She sounded so angry, but at least she wasn't drinking. He caught her a second time, but he was pretty sure she hasn't done it since then. She had an amazing voice. He had no idea she could sing that well. She always told him she enjoyed singing and writing songs, but he always figured she was just messing around. He never imagined something that amazing could come out of such a petite body.

_You should've said no,_

_you should've gone home _

_you should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_you should've known that word, bout what you did with her _

_would get back to me... _

_and I Should've been there, in the back of your mind _

_and I shouldn't be asking myself why _

_you shouldn't be begging for my forgiveness at my feet..._

_you should've said no, baby and you might still have me _

After hearing that verse, he knew the song was about Damien.

_You can see that I've been crying _

_and baby you know all the right things..._

_to say but do you honestly expect me to believe_

_we could ever be the same..._

_you say that the past is the past, you need one chance _

_it was a moment of weakness and you said yes... _

_I can't resist Before you go, _

_tell me this Was it worth it... _

_Was she worth this... _

_No no no no no _

"Knock, knock." Nathan said peaking his head through the door when she was finished. Haley jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Nathan, you scared me." She smiled. He smiled back at her. Its been awhile since he has seen that smile. "How long have you been standing there?"

"long enough."

"So you heard me singing?" She said shyly

"Yeah, and you sounded amazing." Nathan said honestly. "A little angry, but still amazing."

"Thanks. It helps with the anger. Damien just called."

"What did he want?" Nathan asked as he grew angry and a little jealous.

"A second chance."

"You said no, right?"

"Of course. I would never take him back."

"Good. Well I just wanted to see how you were, and Brooke wanted me to tell you that you are going to the party tonight." Nathan smile. He knew Haley hated going to parties, but with Brooke, you didn't have a choice.

"Whatever." she laughed. She knew she would go.

"Well I have to do some stuff. We'll go together, okay?"

"Sure. Bye Nate."

"Bye."

Haley watched him walk out the door. There was no denying it anymore, she was in love with her best friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan stood at the door, waiting for someone to answer. He banged on the door again, and soon the man he was looking swung the door open, looking annoyed.

"Nate, what are you doing here?"

"Why are you messing with her Damien?" Nathan asked pushing himself into the house.

"Come on in," Damien said sarcastically. "What are you talking about?"

"Quit calling her. You lost that right when you cheated on her." Nathan raised his voice.

"You're just jealous she is going to come back to me. What you afraid she doesn't love you back?" Damien smirked.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Nathan stuttered. How could he know?

"A blind man could see that you love her man. But that's to bad because she is going to be mine again soon." Damien said confidently

"Damien who's here?" Rachel asked coming down the stairs in one of Damien's shirts.

"You're an idiot ,and that slut," Nathan pointed to Rachel. "Isn't going to get you Haley back." Nathan shook his head. "Stay away from her." With that Nathan walked out of the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley had finally settled on some low rise jeans and baby doll tank top. She blew out a steady sigh. She would have to hold herself together. She knew Damien would be there, and she couldn't show him that he won. It still killed her that he broke her heart like that. After thinking about, she knew she didn't really love him, but that didn't mean she didn't care for him.

"Hales, you ready?" she turned and saw Nathan standing behind her with some dark jeans on, and a light blue button up shirt. _He looks good._

"yeah." she smiled and followed him out of the pool house.

Several minutes later they arrived at the party that was in full swing. They got out of Nathan's car. He held out his hand for her, and she gladly accepted. The walked together hand in hand into the house. As soon as she walked in, she regretted she came. There were several people dancing, almost everyone was drunk, but what bothered her the most was the couple in the corner making out. She released Nathan's hand and walked up to them. She grabbed a near by glass she saw laying around, and poured the contents the girls back.

"What the-" Rachel started, but then saw who it was. "You bitch."

"Oh shut up you slut. You must like my seconds huh?" Haley smiled at her shocked face. "And Damien it looks like you are trying really hard to get me back. You ass."

She turned and walked back to Nathan, who had a proud smile on his face. It was good to see her strong, feisty side back.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You kicked ass right now. That was awesome Hales." Nathan answered.

"The bitch deserved it. That is the only reason why I wanted to come here. I think I'm going to leave now. You can stay if you want."

"No, I really don't want to be here either. Lets go." Haley smiled at his answer and turned to head for the door. The two of them got into Nathan's car, and started driving back home.

"Hey can we go somewhere to talk?" Haley shyly asked.

"Sure, where do you wanna go?"

"where we always go."

"Alright."

Ten minuets later they were both laying silently on the river court. They were laying on their back in the middle of the court, watching the stars. Neither has said a word since they have been there. Nathan was thinking about Haley. He was still worried about her. He wanted to confess his feelings to her, but he thought she needed some time. Little did he know, Haley was thinking about him too.

"It still hurts you know." Haley broke the silence.

"What?" Nathan turned his face to the side to look at Haley, he found her already looking back.

"Damien cheating on me."

"I thought you said that you didn't really love him."

"I didn't, but I still cared about him. Also to know that I could get hurt again. I'll be petrified to get into a relationship again. I was cheated on, and my Dad left his family. All the guys in my life screw up."

"Thanks." Nathan joked.

"Not you. You've been great to me. I don't know what I would do with out you. You're the only person I can count on." Haley smiled at him.

"Right back at yah Hales." He returned her smile. He turned his head to look back at the stars, and Haley did the same.

"Have you been taking your medicine?" Haley questioned, keeping her gaze on the stars.

Nathan turned his head again, but Haley wasn't looking at him. She looked so beautiful. The moon was reflecting off her face perfectly. He long hair was fanned all around her.

"Nate?" After not getting an answer Haley turned her head. She figured that he wasn't.

"what- Oh yeah I'm taking it." Nathan silently scolded himself for being so stupid. _She probably caught me staring_. "I take it everyday, game day or not."

"Thanks. I don't need another person leaving me."

"Never. Always and Forever Hales."

Haley turned back to look at the stars. She couldn't get the smile off of her face. She liked the way Nathan was staring at her. She didn't understand how she has never noticed her feelings for him before. He was perfect. She knew he was the one guy that would never hurt her. He is always there for her, she can count on him for anything. She loved him. Her smile grew at the thought. The poor guy thinks she didn't hear him that morning, but she did. It probably killed him. She turned to look at him, and found him staring at the stars. She let her eyes roam over his perfect body, she loved it. He was like an addiction. She would always find excuses to touch him. Now she realizes it was because she was attracted to him.

"I heard you, you know." Haley broke the silence. She was finally going to tell him. She had to take a chance at love again. She would regret it if she never did.

"When did you hear me?"

"The morning before the car hit me." Nathan whipped his head to the side, and found her smiling at him.

"You said you didn't."

"I lied because I was confused. Can you tell me again?" Haley asked, but it was more of a demand.

"Well I don't know when it happened, but I couldn't hide it anymore. I still can't and I wont. I love you Haley James." He waited for her to say something, but she just smiled, not saying a word. "please say something."

"I love you too." Nathan smiled at her confession, and before he knew it Haley's lips were on his. A second later, after realizing what was happening, he began kissing her back. The kiss was slow and passionate. It held everything they felt for each other. They broke apart both grinning from ear to ear.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that." Nathan said. "I love you so much."

"It scares me a little bit, but I love you too."

"Always and forever Hales."

"It will always be me and you." she added. Nathan leaned in and kissed her again.

For once that void in Haley's heart disappeared. She never would have guessed Nathan would stop her hearts aching pain. She was still scared at how strong her feelings were for him. She had to keep telling herself that Nathan would never hurt her, and she knew he wouldn't. She can finally be happy.

* * *

**The song was by Taylor Swift- Should've said no. **


End file.
